


Фокус

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), ООС, каноничная смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Зарисовка про первую встречу Мэри и Джестера, задолго до событий третьей игры.





	Фокус

Она проснулась в полной темноте с глухо стучащем сердцем. Никаких кошмаров, только странное ощущение чужого присутствия. Она зажмурилась, изо всех сил стараясь думать о чем-нибудь хорошем, но в голову лезли навязчивые мысли о демонах, о страшных тварях под кроватью.

Мэри закрыла уши, стараясь не слышать тиканья часов и непонятных шорохов в спящем доме, но не могла успокоиться.

«Хватит бояться! Никого не существует, это просто сказки!»

Она открыла глаза, страшась увидеть воплощение своих страхов, но комната конечно же была пуста. Еле слышно шелестел за окном ветер, где-то залаяла собака, а еще ей послышался звон бубенчиков…

Мэри встала с постели и подошла к окну, силясь разглядеть на темной улице источник звона, но было слишком темно, и, возможно, ей всего лишь показалось.

«Конечно, ничего нет. Никаких бубенчиков, как на рождественских венках, просто показалось спросонья».

Шорох ткани, скрип деревянных досок пола за ее спиной и… звон бубенчиков.

В груди холодеет, выступает липкий холодный пот, а в горле застывает крик, но она не оборачивается, вцепившись руками в подоконник и видит на стекле отражение мерцающих разноцветных глаз.

***

— Не выдумывай, Мэри. Никого нет, — раздраженно отмахивается мама, когда утром дочь снова поднимает тему о своих выдуманных кошмарах. — Мы это уже проходили…

Демоны, марионетки, кровавые птицы, ну, а теперь ты придумала что-то новое. Я уверена, этого не существует.

Непонимание, безнадежность попыток и отчаяние.

Как же мама их не замечает? Они же появляются каждую ночь. Мэри уверена в этом, она слышит их непонятные звуки и ощущает этих тварей. Они есть, и не важно, что она их не видела. Они еще не причинили вреда ей, но Мэри уверена, что они злые.

— Нет, мама, я его видела!

Видела его глаза в темноте и слышала звон проклятых бубенчиков. Ей было жутко под взглядом этих не мигающих глаз.

Ей бы поверил отец, но он сейчас чем-то занят, как говорит мама. Хотя, возможно, она говорит не правду. После того случая, когда она чуть не упала с лестницы, она стала немного другой. И Мэри уверена, мама точно видела кого-то из ночных гостей.

***

Она тщательно запирает дверь и забирается в кровать; под подушкой лежит пистолет, что придает ей уверенности в себе.

Час за часом ничего не происходит. Весь дом окутан полночной тишиной. В темноте спальни затаились тени, а за окном идет дождик.

Она хочет спать, и сейчас уже готова поверить, что все ей приснилось. Монотонный звук бьющих по крыше капель, тепло одеяла и тихие шаги за дверью.

Вытащив пистолет, она встает около двери, приложив к ней ухо и молясь ничего не услышать. Она не умеет молиться, но отчаянно просит всех святых, чтобы скорее наступило утро, чтобы сквозь пыльное окно спальни показались бледные лучи солнца.

Тишина.

«Наверное, это мама ходила за таблетками. Все нормально, просто она тоже не может заснуть из-за этого дождя».

Она чувствует, как напряжение отпускает, и думает вернуться в кровать, когда ей на плечо ложится холодная ладонь.

Мэри резко оборачивается, так, что дуло пистолета упирается в грудь стоящего перед ней. Незнакомец широко улыбается, и улыбка на его лице такая же застывшая, как и у масок, которые она видела в театре кукол.

— И где же такая юная леди взяла оружие? У родителей? Скверный поступок, — он щелкнул ее по носу.

«Вор? … Демон?»

— Забыл представиться… Меня зовут — Джестер, — он согнулся в поклоне.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Тихо, еще находясь в ступоре, спросила девочка, отступая подальше к двери.

— Меня просили присмотреть за ребенком, который так не благоразумно закрывается от демонов обычной деревянной дверью.

— Так они все-таки существуют?

— Конечно! Еще бы они не существовали!

Девочка неуверенно отводит оружие в сторону, с сомнением смотря на него.

— Надо пойти к маме! Она же ничего не знает про демонов, — Мэри поспешно разворачивается к двери, стараясь ее открыть.

— Пустые слова, невинность и страх… — Не громко говорит шут и тут же смеется, — Да ты и секунды не выстоишь против них! Превратишься в котлету!

— Что же мне делать?

— Знаешь, я не даю советов, — Джестер присел на кровать, делая какие-то нелепые взмахи жезлом, продолжая не мигая смотреть на нее. — Но могу с уверенностью сказать, что на второй этаж они не пойдут.

Мэри боязливо отвела глаза:

— А ты с ними борешься?

— Я?! — Джестер снова засмеялся, — Я не тот игрок, и не ту роль играю. И чего ты в стороне стоишь, садись.

— И чью же роль ты играешь? — Девочка осторожно присела рядом с ним.

От него пахло пылью старых книг, как в папиной библиотеке, сладким попкорном и чем-то горьким, как пахнет в больнице, где смешиваются запахи всех лекарств. Так раньше пахло от отца.

— Мне надоело играть себя, чужие роли мне больше по вкусу.

— И чем мы займемся? До восхода солнца еще вся ночь. Сыграем во что-нибудь?

— Я думаю, маленькие леди ночью спят, а не играют с придворными шутами. — Джестер покачал головой, от чего бубенчики снова зазвенели, — Тем более не интересно играть с тем, кто не подчиняется правилам… Так почему бы тебе не попытаться уснуть?

— Я не могу, мне страшно, что эти твари заберутся сюда. И что им тут надо?

— Поверь, они сюда не пойдут. И ты не так уж и боишься, если до сих пор здесь. В доме такая высокая концентрация зла, что удивительно, как вы здесь живете. Феномен!

— А почему именно в нашем доме? И что такого удивительного?

Шут демонстративно зевнул.

— Ну если ты так хочешь знать… — Он встал на колени и скрылся под кроватью, чем-то шурша, — Все ей покажи и расскажи… А, вот оно!

Он вылез из-под кровати и вложил ей в руку мертвого мышонка.

— Видишь, другие в такой атмосфере не выживают.

Мэри брезгливо отложила находку, и неожиданно заметила как неестественно блестят глаза шута.

— А у нас с тобой одинаковые глаза.

— Ага, одних цветов, — Джестер внимательно посмотрел на нее и снова рассмеялся. — Вот только взгляд разный. Я покажу тебе фокус, если ты обещаешь не доставать меня вопросами и потом сразу же уснешь.

Он отложил жезл, взял в руки мышонка, и произнес несколько непонятных слов. Мышонок выскользнул у него из рук и скрылся под кроватью.

— Ух ты, здорово! Как ты это сделал?

— Никаких вопросов! А теперь ложись и засыпай.

— Ты что, как и демоны, тоже исчезнешь с наступлением утра? — Спросила она, забираясь под одеяло.

— Конечно же нет. Для меня нет ограничений. Придти и уйти я могу когда угодно. А теперь спи, не могу же я всю ночь с тобой разговаривать!

Она закрыла глаза, ощущая прилив усталости, погружаясь под еле слышимый шепот в вязкую дрему.

— …шесть поворотов против стрелки, бордовые капли… четыре оборота и каменная чаша… расклад на четыре предела… мощь башни… зеркальная гладь под холодными каплями… две составные и зал проклятия…

— Демоны больше не вернуться? — Словно сквозь пелену она слышит свой голос.

— Нет, им больше ничего не надо. Сегодня он заберет последнее. Они больше не вернуться, — Джестер касается ее лба холодной ладонью, убирая пряди, — Возможно, он даже будет скучать.

— Кто?

Но он словно не слышит, продолжая что-то тихо говорить и мягкая темнота скрадывает его слова.

— …никогда уже не увидит, стоило сожалеть… как и я, предавший семью… если сорвется, то моя тьма… всю тысячу лет… существовать одному… мне ее почти жалко…

Сквозь тьму дремы она расслышала голос отца:

— Этого требует ритуал.

— Ты не отступишь, человек?

— Лучше потерять это, чем изменить себя. Не шути со мной. Не изводи ожиданием.

— Шутить? Не стоит относиться к своим, еще не осуществленным, мечтам так серьезно.

— Ты и умрешь с улыбкой?

— Подумай, что жизнь вечный спектакль. Мне грозит играть еще ближайшую вечность.

Молчаливые лабиринты башни и обрывки души, тлеющие в ее стенах.

Сквозь тьму раздался жалобный звон бубенчиков.

***

Она просыпается от крика, рвущего сон и тишину. Комната пуста, а за окном едва заметные признаки рассвета, окрашивающие небо в серый цвет.

Мэри не думает ни о демонах, ни об оружии, когда выскакивает в коридор. В темноте она едва различает очертания фигуры на полу. Под ногами хрустят осколки чашки. Мэри протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться руки матери, но так и замирает, наконец различив в темноте коридора шута, стоящего неподалеку.

— Помоги мне, прошу! Этот фокус, ты можешь…

Джестер улыбается, но молчит. Подхватывает труп подмышки и отступает в глубь коридора.

— Ты поможешь ей, да?

Глаза матери широко распахнуты, а лицо бледное и из угла рта сочится что-то темное. Такая же темная лужа растеклась по полу.

Мэри страшно, глаза от чего-то щиплет, но все что она может, лишь тихое:

— Поможешь?

— Я не повторяю своих фокусов дважды, — улыбается Джестер, утаскивая за собой, словно безвольную марионетку, труп Энн, растворяясь во тьме коридора и оставляя за собой темный след.

***

Леди неторопливо идет по коридору проклятой башни, крепко сжимая в руках пистолет, и следя за неверными тенями. И сейчас ей не страшно.

Когда Джестер появляется перед ней, она отвечает кивком на его поклон, готовясь к бою.

Мятежный дух смеется, когда она стреляет в него. Он словно не замечает пуль, кривляется, издеваясь над ней.

Наконец, патроны в обойме заканчиваются. Джестер хлопает в ладоши, ядовито ухмыляясь.

— Я не показываю свои фокусы дважды, но у меня всегда есть новые.

И перед Леди возникает сотканная из тумана фигура матери. Опущенные плечи, свободно свисающие руки, как у марионетки с оборванными нитями, открытый в безмолвном крике рот и глаза, полные страха и боли…

— И это все, что ты можешь?!

— Я не собираюсь заканчивать партию сейчас. Мы встретимся позже.

— Подожди! Почему ты не убил меня тогда?

— Потому что… — Он мгновенно оказывается рядом, обнимая ее за плечи так, что длинные красные ногти царапают ее сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, — Цена расклада так зависит от бордовых бусин, рушащих печать.

И прежде чем осознать, что произошло, Леди понимает, что стоит одна посреди коридора.

— Я в эти игры не играю! Мне просто нужно кое-что завершить.

Она еще не знает, что это ее отец, позволивший духу стать его вторым лицом, но теперь она уверена, что доверять нельзя ни одной демонической твари (и тот белобрысый не исключение), уходя от своего пути.

— Посмотрим, из чего вы сделаны.

Становится холоднее, еще несколько залов, хранилище с огромными пауками, с претензиями на свежее мясо, и она выходит к водопаду. Где-то за его ледяной завесой, в темноте затонувшего театра, ее уже ждут.

Четыре расклада… Игра обещает быть интересной.


End file.
